1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors which may be adapted for use in terminating wires.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
For many applications it is frequently necessary to terminate wires for the purpose of including such wires in either a series or parallel circuit. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,524 a blasting connection system is disclosed in which leg wires are connected to blasting caps at one end and at the other end are terminated at a wiring cable in a connecting position between a male jumper and a female jumper. For such application a need exists for a connector which can be included in a circuit and which wires to be connected to that circuit can be quickly and easily terminated.